Genital rot syndrome
by Travis 2017
Summary: Genital rot syndrome outbreak. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Genital rot syndrome

* * *

Some boys and girls get genital rot syndrome that effects their genitals causing them to fall off boys and falls out of girls that doesn't cause death just leaves them without them. Some gets the vaccine that works very good. Arthur got that vaccine but not Buster. Buster gets it that causes his testicles, scrotum, and penis to fall off. It started in his testicles where the virus starts at. So yes it is viral. It is rotting his genitals from the inside out. Which will leave him a nullo for the rest of his life.

"I got the vaccine," said Arthur, "So my genitals won't fall off."

"Same here," said Francine, "What about all of you?"

"I sure did," said Fern, "How about you Brain?"

"I sure did," said Brain, "What about you Buster?"

"I didn't," said Buster, "As of yet anyway."

It is to late for Buster he has it and his genitals will fall off leaving him a nullo which is a Eunuch without a penis. And has to sit to pee like a girl. It will fall off in the shower when it does. It spread to his scrotum and then his penis. He is now undressing and got in the shower. His genitals will soon fall off. Leaving a black gaping hole. He will go to the hospital to get skin graft put there. Which will leave that area nice and smooth. It is now ready to fall off. And it sure did when he was going to wash it.

"Mom it fell off," said Buster, "I am a nullo now."

"Time to get a skin graft," said his mom, "So that area will nice and smooth like a girl and get pee hole rerouted."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "Should i get dressed now?"

"You go naked," said his mom, "So they can see your genitals are gone."

"Okay then," said Buster, "I might have to wear panties from then on."

Now we head to Rattles who's genitals fall off. He is peeing so his will fall off in the toilet so he will have to flush them. Buster had to flush his after picking them off the bath tub. We see Rattles peeing right now. It is ready to fall off it did so.

"Mom my genitals is off," said Rattles, "Should i flush them?"

"Yes of course," said his mom, "You will get a skin graft there after pee hole rerouted."

She took him there. Next it effects some girls as well. Like D.W. and Sue Ellen and such.


	2. Sue Ellen gets it

Genital rot syndrome

* * *

Sue Ellen now has it. That her female organs will fall out of her labia. And even D.W. will get it as well. And one is thinking of selling the private parts. Arthur won't but some background character will sell his. That boy is named Bob Ryan is the one who will. Arthur will keep his genitals and have sex with Francine. He learned that Buster and Rattles lost their genitals. So he will go visit them. Arthur feels sorry for them. He will feel them up to see how nice and smooth it now is after all.

"Yep it feel off," said Buster, "You can feel me up."

"I can see that," said Arthur, "It is nice and smooth as it looks."

"That it is," said Buster, "I have to sit to pee from now on though."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "What will you do without them?"

"Just live my life," said Buster, "That is all i can do."

Sue Ellen feels strange down there. Her female organs then came out in black rotting flesh. She now has to live without genitals from now on. She is sterile now. She is now talking about it and decided to help find a cure for genital rot syndrome. She is talking to Arthur and them of what she will do from now on. That she will help find a cure for it. That a cure must be found before more people get it and lose their privates. Which will make them sterile for life. So she is talking now.

"So yes i lost mine," said Sue Ellen, "Now to find that cure."

"I hope you will," said Arthur, "In fact i am sure you can."

"I sure will," said Sue Ellen, "Fern i am glad you got that vaccine."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "We all know you will."

"I know she will," said Brain, "She is a smart girl after all."

Next chapter will be much longer than this one. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Cure found

Genital rot syndrome

* * *

D.W. now has it and will lose hers. As in fall out of her. That will make her sterile for life. Also Molly has it and will commit suicide than live without genitals. Arthur and them are glad they got the vaccine. They know a cure is coming they hope soon or at least medication to treat it. The vaccine is good but ones that have it needs better treatment. The virus is bad that causes people that have it to lose their genitals. The cure is also on the way they are working on it now.

"They have a better treatment now," said Arthur, "So i heard in fact after all from Sue Ellen."

"I also heard that," said Francine, "If only there was a cure for it."

"They are working on it," said Brain, "A cure will be very good in fact."

"It sure would be," said Fern, "I am just glad i got the vaccine."

"I am also glad," said George, "That should prevent us from getting it."

They are right it will prevent them from getting it. D.W. has no idea why she feels strange between the legs. Her genitals fell out making her sterile now for the rest of her life. She will now work on that cure. However Molly also got it and lost hers. She then wrote a suicide note picked up a gun put it to her head and blew her brains out killing her. They found her dead and will bury her. They know it is suicide by seeing that note. They are sad she is dead. James is glad he got the vaccine though.

"It is sad she is dead," said their mom, "But i am glad you got the vaccine though."

"It sure is mom," said James, "I wonder if D.W. can play?"

"Not sure she can," said his mom, "She lost her female organs after all."

"I forgot about that," said James, "Where is she at anyway?"

"To find a cure," said his mom, "For genital rot syndrome."

They are seen working on that cure. D.W. is working with a plant and Sue Ellen with chemicals while Buster with a sea plant. They hope one of them will find the cure for it. Buster is working on a rare algae. D.W. is working on a rare tropical plant and Sue Ellen on a man made chemical for medical reasons. One of them will find that cure. See which one it is now.

"This works," said Buster, "This algae that is in fact."

"Good work," said the boss, "We now have the cure for it."

"Lucky him," said D.W., "To bad that plant doesn't work on it."

"Same as this chemical," said Sue Ellen, "Good job by the way Buster."

The medication now needs approved. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. Short chapter

Genital rot syndrome

* * *

It is now time for Molly's funeral. Her body is in the casket. It is a light blue casket with flowers on it. It is a good funeral even though she committed suicide but the funeral is a good one. They are all there and heard that people with that will be cured before it is too late. That includes ones like the Tibbles and Mr. Ratburn. Arthur and them are at the funeral and the priest is ready as well. He gave a sermon and they closed the casket. They took her body in that and took it to the grave yard.

"It is sad she is dead," said Arthur, "That she would kill herself."

"It sure is," said Buster, "I would never do that even though i have no penis."

"That is good," said Fern, "I am glad a cure is found."

"That is good," said Arthur, "That epidemic should be coming to an end."

"I think it is," said Francine, "A cure is a very good thing after all."

The Tibbles got the cure so they won't lose their genitals same as Mr. Ratburn. Now at the party at a bar. The kids are drinking soda because kids can't drink alcohol after all. They are talking about how Molly stopped being a bully. That she was bullied by kids that one time made her sad and got her mad and became a bully and how James stopped her being a bully when he was becoming one. That the letters was heart felt. They understand her more in her death than she did in her life after all.

"Yes i stopped her," said James, "I was becoming one is why."

"I am glad you did," said Arthur, "She was your sister and you miss her."

Next chapter will be much much longer than this one i promise. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	5. Genital reconstruction

Genital rot syndrome

* * *

Bud has it a bit and got the cure for it so he will be able to reproduce one day. The Tibbles are already cured of it. Genital rot syndrome makes genitals rot and lose them without dying. Ones that aren't cured lose them when they fall off boys and falls out in girls. Arthur and them are glad they got the vaccine. Bud is glad he is cured now from it. So he won't be like Buster. Buster might get a new penis made so he can stand to pee again. It cost at lest a quarter of a million dollars.

"I think you should," said Arthur, "So you can stand up to pee again."

"Then i need the money," said Buster, "So i can try to raise the money for it."

"I will give you come money," said Arthur, "If you let me of course."

"No need," said Muffy, "My dad said he would pay for it and a new scrotum and fake testicles."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Then i won't have to help."

He is getting that surgery and woke up with a new set of genitals. He can now stand to pee yet again. Boys and girls are getting new ones that lost theirs do to genital rot syndrome. That virus died out now. It ran out of people to infect. So ones that lost them will get new ones paid by rich people who feels sorry for them. They are happy now. Buster is gladly showing them off so he is naked. Arthur sees it looks like his old one. They think it will work out which it will of course after all.

"That is cool," said Arthur, "I am glad you can stand to pee again."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "I love my new penis."

"It isn't the same," said Brain, "For one no ereections and not able to reproduce."

"I think he knows that," said Fern, "But he know has a new one."

"I sure did," said Buster, "That is all that really matters."

D.W. got a new vagina same as Sue Ellen. They are glad they will look normal between the legs. D.W. is looking at her new one now. She loves the way it looks. She and Sue Ellen are talking about their new vagina's now after all.

"I sure love it," said D.W., "How about you?"

"I sure do," said Sue Ellen, "We look normal there now."

"Yes indeed we do," said D.W., "We might not be able to reproduce but we look normal there now."

"Yes of course," said Sue Ellen, "We can adopt children one day."

Next chapter is the last chapter with a surprise ending to it. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	6. Last chapter

Genital rot syndrome

* * *

It turns out it was just a dream Arthur was having as he slept in bed at home in his room and bed. His mom came in to see if he is okay. He will tell her the dream he just had. That it involves their genitals. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. She told him that no such disease that does that. Arthur is glad because only one disease that can rot parts can be cured it is called leprosy which isn't common in the United States. But common in places like in Africa. Where dirty water is at of course.

"I am okay mom," said Arthur, "It was just a dream."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Your genitals are safe as in your penis, scrotum, and testicles."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I can see it very good."

"It will remain there," said Mrs. Read, "For the rest of your life."

"I know that," said Arthur, "I still like looking at it."

She understands why because it is his. He sees it everyday in fact. He hold's it to pee and washes it in the shower or bath. He told his friends about his dream. They said it was a nightmare. It was from a movie he heard about. That nightmare was strange in fact. Buster had the same dream same as Fern. That movie just might get banned because it can cause nightmares in children. It was made for children but shows genitals so a protest just began at city hall now.

"It is banned now," said the mayor, "That movie is banned in Elwood City as long as i am mayor."

"That is great," said Arthur, "That movie gave me nightmares."

"And shows private parts," said Muffy, "No kids movie should show them parts."

"I agree," said Brain, "They are covered up by pants and underwear."

"That is why," said the mayor, "If it gets unbanned it would be for adults only."

It got banned for good in Elwood City. That movie is now banned nationwide. The end.


End file.
